Station Square Heroes Extended : Episode 102
by Caper the Fox
Summary: this is a prequel to season 5 of spike the hawk a sonic fan character of mine and this is an extended version of the story with never before seen stuff not in the short version


Station Square Heroes

Big cast o.o but had to change some stuff in the story but the stuff i removed i will basically use for spike the hawk season 5

this episode is pretty long since its a special premiere The Cast

Spike the Hawk (not seen in the prequel but Rachel reads his emails and he attaches a voice recorder through it telling her about his new abilities)

Phantom the Hedgehog

Rachel Petrelli

Ton Patterson

Charlie Field man

The Solitary Man

Curtis Nash

Simon O Calla

Stephanie Rosewater

Maze the Cat (appears only in flashbacks of when her boyfriend was alive)

Karo Rosewater

Also Starring Harvey Richard Brad Patterson

Dana Shannon

Topaz Wendell (only appears in 2 flashback episodes due to out of town for spikes training)

Sky Wendell (same thing as above)

Knox Washington

Flint

Guest Starring Dr Bob Ellie Amber

Mobil Greece

Spike : They said a mans dream is to fly but...Not in an airplane nor balloon nor chopper and other ' man dreams of having the ability to fly is half of the reason destiny is calling them to discover what they are " evolved humans " evolved humans are just humans with abilities the coliseum stones have successfully tracked people with abilities half of them are good people while the other half want to use their powers for evil purposes " my job according to my father is to gather with these evolved humans and join them to defeat the shadow zombies for good ' It wont be an easy task but my training comes in handy in discovering new powers i will have . in Babylon training school sometime people made fun of me because my mother was a human but her gift made her special ' She had amazing powers she loved my dad allot when i first found out i had a sibling i didn't know how to react it just hit quick like a ton of bricks " Ton Patterson is indeed my brother he seems to have moms personality ton said last time he ever saw mom was when he was little so this led me to believe my mom Ella has been married before she met my father and in theory my mom is also a evolved human but whats her past like ? i only knew of her being a international healing nurse her best power is healing people " People who knew my mother described her as a goddess because of her amazing powers ' my mom was a caring lady she would not only humans but pets and animals ' so I'm pretty sure my mom was an evolved human to but i would like to know more about her past like back when she was very young who were her parents ? and such but I guess I would know In time .... PS i know it was hard for you that we broke up even though you didn't show it to me but i just didn't want to put you in danger by risking the shadow zombies coming after you again ' Maze the cat made that same mistake " She was in love with a male human and these shadow zombie creatures killed her boyfriend and her boyfriends sister i

the stuff spike said turned out to be an email that he sent to Rachel Petrelli with a voice recorder Rachel reads it flashback of November 24 2007

maze and her human boyfriend victor and her sister were at victors house

Susie : Do Babylons have thanksgiving ?

Victor : SUSIE

Susie : *chuckles nervously* sorry bro i didn't know i said something rude

Maze : Hahahaha no its okay yes Babylons do we do it just like humans celebrate thanksgiving Christmas

victor smacks Susie on the head

Susie : MEANIE

Victor : Don't you Meany me

Maze : *chuckles* you to have such a funny sibling friendship

Victor : Well its my job to look out for you while our parents are away ' and about thanksgiving

Maze : I'll do most of the work

Victor : No no don't trouble yourself I'm a male i can do the work

Maze : No you and your sister keep each other company sit back

victor and maze hug each other

Victor : You sure do know how to glomp

Maze : Its part of my hobbies with you happy thanksgiving

maze walks in the kitchen

later on

Susie : Mom and dad sure don't know what they are missing o no no no no

Maze : *chuckles* you re a character

Victor : Just wait till i put tape over her mouth then she'll be a character

Susie : Oh shut up Nyaaah

Maze : hahaha oh this brings back memories

Victor : I love pumpkin pie I'm a freak for pumpkin pie Susie always like to put cool whip on her pumpkin pie

Susie : Cool Whip is cool

Victor : Me and maze will be going out together again this weekend so please lock up when he do

Susie : I know I know so when did you 2 first met

Maze : around the summer

Susie : Ooh what m/y/d

Victor : You re nosey

Maze : Its quite alright ' we met in july 2007

Susie : So y'all only knew each other for 5 months ? you re lucky to find someone like maze victor .  
it said the Babylons race was destroyed and its rare for find Babylon's luckily you found one hehehehe mom and dad will love this

Present June 10th 2009

Rachel reads an email from maze the cat

Maze : How ya doing Rachel I just want to let ya know spike is doing fine he's still in training he can't come and go from station square now to check on things there he's in his final 10 training route to become more stronger ' I hope you re not mad at me for convincing him to break up with you I just didn't want you to be in danger from being a shadow zombie victim again because i made the same mistake when my human boyfriend My first and only love was killed by shadow zombies ' they killed him because he was someone i care about not only victor was killed by the shadow zombies but his sister was also killed by the shadow zombies ' His sister was named Susie she was just like you very bright and cheerful and a funny one ' When i first met you Rachel you reminded me allot of Susie 'Both victor and his sister were killed by a shadow zombie creature called a shadow zombie archer they don't mess around ' Please Rachel be strong okay I'm pretty sure you'll find someone new who would love you and care about you the way spike did well and he still does but he just wants to be friends with you ' if you ever feel the need to talk you can always email me anytime you want

Later on Ton Patterson's House

ton was in his room with his door half shut doing homework and a unknown girl had her left foot close to tons face

Ton : So my dad is still at work and Stephanie told me to get this done by tomorrow " its an assignment but you know for a new teacher she sure is strict about wanting her afternoon students to turn in their homework the next day

ton gently moves moves his fingers around the girls foot and gently moves his finger around the girls toes

Ton : Hey by the way why you re so quiet now . And why you re smiling whats so funny ?

the girl who ton was gently moving his fingers around her foot turned out to be Rachel Petrelli

Rachel : ahhh i can't resist smiling it just feels like I'm in a massage parlor when you do that

Ton : Well just because I'm giving you a foot rub that don't mean I'm trying to become a massage parlor doctor ' I'm giving you a foot rub because you re my girlfriend and you've been real depressed before . So i figure you know

Rachel : Well I wouldn't call wiggling my toes with your fingers a foot massage but you seem to blushing ever since you started doing that hmmmmm

Ton : uhhhhhh what I urrrrr

Rachel : Now this is a foot massage I'll show you

Rachel puts her foot on tons lap and tons lap and tons face turns red since he's blushing fast

Rachel : *chuckles*

Ton : Well I I oh never mind

ton gently moves his hand all around Rachel's left foot by rubbing her foot

Rachel starts sighing while smiling

Rachel : Now look ton I don't mind you doing that but just one question ?

Ton : Sure what is it ?

Rachel : umm but what made rubbing my feet a hobby for you o_o

Ton : I think i picked it up from my dad when he and my mom were still married he use to do that all the time whenever she got home

Rachel : Oh

Ton : Anyway so what did maze the cat talk about ?

Rachel : She was wondering if i was mad at her about before " I'm not though spike broke up with me to protect me he's real sweet for doing that and maze said this was right because she had a boyfriend who was human like us his name was victor the shadow zombies killed him because he was someone maze cares about but the shadow zombies didn't only killed victor they also killed victors sister Susie ' She told me I reminded her of Susie because Susie was also bright and cheerful ' I know its horrible about her losing victor and victors sister i just don't understand why these shadow zombies are so ruthless

Ton : Their like alien versions of humans because the shadow zombie human types have pets to ' As a matter of fact our new history teacher Stephanie rosewater said she will tell us more about them she will discuss about the shadow zombie creature types

Rachel : I'm interested to know about them to why they prefer us humans as food

Ton : I guess we'll know soon enough

Rachel : Now ton look i don't mind that you rub my feet but please don't make it an obsession by doing that every time we visit each other

Ton : Rachel i know don't worry

Rachel : Good

Rachel starts smiling innocently at ton

Ton : haha Youre so bright and cheerful

Rachel : and you are good at foot massage hehehe

Ton : I got it from my dad

Rachel : I got the last page complete

Rachel gets her left foot off tons lap

Ton : Good now ms rosewater will be pleased , shes a nice teacher but shes serious about her work and very strict

Rachel : I'm thinking of letting mom invite her over my house for a cook out someday ' I think ms rosewater will love that

Ton : I believe she would do basically ' I did all my homework now you got yours complete '

Rachel gets off tons bed

Rachel : Wheres my wedge heels ?

Ton : you put them under my bed

Rachel picks up her wedge heels flip flocks and puts them back on

Rachel : So tomorrow at school we'll learn what we can about the shadow zombie creature types

Ton : Yes

Rachel glomps ton and they kiss each other on the lips

Ton : see you tomorrow

G U N Fortress

wanted posters of Alyson from season 4 of spike the hawk was posted on bulletin boards

g u n agents were in conference hall

agent Curtis Nash walks in with some papers

Nash : Okay guys listen up I know you people have been without G U N commander for awhile now but the mayor has contact the generals senate and now their planning on choosing someone from there as our new G U N Commander

G U N Agent 1 : Heard anything from sky and topaz

G U N Agent 2 : Yeah how is G U N 'S favorite couple doing ?

the g u n agents starts laughing

Nash : hahahaha their still in Mobil their trying to invest agate the incident at that village where it got attacked ' we never caught them but its likely they were shadow zombies because they were moving so fast

later on agent Nash was putting shaving cream on his cheeks

Simon : I know this war will be a tough one but spike is someone we can count on to defeat the shadow zombies

Curtis : spike will guide the humans with abilities against the shadow zombies '

Simon : You seem to know about his destiny

Curtis : We had a talk in Mobil

Simon : ....

Curtis : What ? you act like something else is on your mind well spit it out

Simon : Are you okay ?

Curtis ? hmm What do you mean I'm fine as a fiddle

Simon : Well when we were trying to catch the fugitives would escaped when that shadow zombie graboid turn the prisoner place apart some you were in pursuit of one of the suspects and he shot you and you just got back up and chased him again

Curtis : I was wearing a bullet proof vest

Simon : Curtis when one wears a bullet proof vest they don't get back up from taking bullet in the chest

Curtis : look I'm trained okay before i was a G U N agent i was a member of the CIA for a long time I know what I'm doing I appreciate the concern but believe me I'm fine

Curtis Nash walks out of the bathroom

Station Square High School (cant remember what i named it last time XD)

Stephanie rosewater the new history teacher was walking around the classroom

Stephine : Well people I can't tell ya how thrilled i am of you guys . everyone of you turned in your homework " It makes y'all wonder huh . perhaps you guys wont be in my class for summer school ' But then on the other hand I'm attach to most of y'all and I think most of y'all should be in my summer school class

ton and the rest of the students moan except for Rachel

Stephanie : I was just kidding ' Hey come on guys I'm a young teacher so you can trust my words

Rachel : Yes guys ms rosewater likes to joke up allot I knew she was

Stephanie : Rachel speaks the truth

Ton : I guess I should have known

Stephanie : Anyway today lets get started on some of the creatures that are a threat to us today these creatures are known as the shadow zombies ' Now were not gonna talk about the shadow zombies that are human like forms but instead were gonna talk about the shadow zombie creatures ' the ones who look at man kind as food '

Stephanie shows a picture of a shadow zombie graboid

Stephanie : This is a shadow zombie graboid it was one tooth not a sharp tooth but more like a human shape tooth ' these guys have sharp claws to where they would sometime would stab their victims with their claws but most of the times they would swallow their victims alive now the reason they have one tooth they chew on their victim one time and then swallow them entirely ' they can also speak and humans are their favorite and only meal

the students chatter

Brittany banks raises her hand

Stephanie : Yes Brittany ?

Brittany : Can we draw any shadow zombie ?

Stephanie : If you want

Jeffery raises his hand

Stephine : Mr parks ?

Jeffery : Can you be my valentine ?

students start to laugh

Stephanie : Hate to disappoint you but i don't date students

Jeffery : Ah crap i thought i tricked you

Brittany : You ain't right Jeffery

Rachel : But she sure did told him off right Brittany

Brittany : Right you are

Rachel and Brittany hifi each other

Ton : Hey Jeffery theirs always next time when you re 15 years older hahaha

Jeffery : hahaha I suppose

Stephanie : Next shadow zombie creature this one is called a shadow zombie archer now unlike the shadow zombie graboids these guys love the taste of human flesh they attack their victims by biting them in the neck and and picking at their remains by the neck ' Now if these dudes see their next victim and it will be to late for the victim to run the shadow zombie archers are a level elite so it would take teamwork instead of one person to kill these fellows and shadow zombie archers do not speak ' our next one is shadow zombie wingers these guys are the same size as an apartment buildings ' their bird type shadow zombie creatures who attack their victims by using their breaks to grab them by the head and twirl them around and gobble them up ' they don't speak words either ' Okay last is the shadow zombie Basilius these fellows are shadow zombie plant type creatures their similar to the shadow zombie graboids because they also wrap their tongues around their victims neck and pulls them inside their mouths swallowing them in one gulp , but if the victims struggle while the Basilius tongue is around their neck the tongue will get tight and the victims neck will make a loud snap. However the queen Basilius Plant does not do that though

Ton : because the tounge is so violently tight the victims neck will break by making a loud snap because every one of the spines around the neck will snap all at once right ?

Stephine : Yes exactly their are 10 different shadow zombie creatures as well ' we'll sure discuss more of them tomorrow as school will be out for the summer this Friday '

Lunch Room

ton Jeffery Felicia Rachel Brittany Karen Ashely Tanya and 10 other high school students were all eating lunch at the same table

Ton : Jeffery you re so hilarious when it comes to having a crush on the teacher

Jeffery : Cant resist shes so fine

Felicia : You need a hobby

Jeffery : There's nothing wrong with having a crush on a teacher

Brittany : He's right look at the new PE teacher man what a hunk '

Ashely : I agree

Brittany : What are you 2 love birds up to ?

Rachel : Just thanking him for remembering my moms birthday

Ton : I start buying her gift today after school

Jeffery : Hahaha trying to get on her moms good side

Rachel : Ton has always been on my moms good side my mom is kind

Ashely : So who's heading to karaoke at cosmic park . I heard about it sounds interesting

Tanya : My mom said it was okay that i went so yes I'm in for karaoke to

Brittany : Hey Rachel is your mom letting you attend karaoke at cosmic park ?

Rachel : Yeah she said its okay ton is coming ' why not come with us

Brittany : Girl you rock

Rachel : well I know I'm good nature

Station Square Downtown

ton got through shopping for a gift for Rachel's mom on her birthday

Ton : cosmic park is having a karaoke night I'm sure Rachel would love that so i

ton sees someone he knows

Ton : No that can't be is it really ?

ton was staring at another dude who was walking towards his scooter

Ton : Charlie ? CHARLIE HEY CHARLIE

charlie doesn't answer

Ton : CHARLIE

ton smiles and waves at charlie

Charlie : ....

charlie turns his head and stares at ton but turns his head back and charlie gets on his scooter and drives off

Ton : doesn't he recognize me ?

The Company

a familiar hedgehog was staring at the sealant it was phantom the hedgehog

Phantom : what are they what are the shadow zombies

Dr bob was looking at the test results of when phantom got exposed a disease by the shadow zombies

Dr Bob : hmm i can't find anything wrong with him

Ellie : So that means he's okay then ?

Dr Bob : It would appear so

Ellie smiles

Ellie : *sigh* what a relief

Dr Bob : you must really like that hedgehog not that its any of my business

Ellie : Daddy he's been through allot I'm just trying to be his friend

Dr Bob : I know I know

Ellie walks off

Dr bob drinks a last bit of water then jeb rosewater of the shadow zombie appears

Dr Bob : What do you want ?

Jeb : My brother told me you are no longer any use to him and quite frankly he's right

sound of dr bob screaming


End file.
